


Revenge Was All They Asked For

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bionic Rebellion, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Incomplete, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Wouldn't it be cool if Sebastian gets an overpowered android on his side for the rebellion?
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Marcus Davenport, Chase Davenport/Sebastian, Marcus Davenport/Sebastian, Marcus/Chase/Sebastian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. + - 1 - +

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in some sort of lab, but not any lab I recognize. It's dark, the only source of light seems to be coming from a monitor with the bubble screensaver in the corner of the room. I don't know where I am, but I know for certain it's not Dad's lab.

Wait. No. He's not my dad anymore. He's just Douglas Davenport. A dad wouldn't have left me under a pile of concrete and dust for two years. A dad wouldn't have ran off without even attempting to look for me. A real dad wouldn't have been such a coward.

A real dad would've saved me from the rubble and debris. A real dad would've picked me up, piece by piece, and rebuilt me with all the care necessary to make me a living, breathing android. A real dad would've done simply just this, if for no reason other than just to show he cared.

Whoever's the reason I'm sitting here now: he's my real father.

Except... where is he? And why do I feel incomplete?

I realized I could move. I wasn't strapped to a table and I didn't have self-control disabled. Whoever my dad is, he definitely knows how to give me freedom. But it's odd. Why would he allow to be wonder about, before I even know who he is or what I'm doing?

Maybe I should just stay here a second more...

No! If Douglas taught me anything, he taught me that sitting around will only slow the process! And slowing the process will only screw everything up! I don't have _time_ to lay around and think. I have to do _something_. _Anything._

I need to find them. I need to hurt them.

I got up from the table, and found that I could move just as fluently as before. Like a human. Maybe if my human form got altered, I could sneak back into their lives with a new name, and capture them the same way I did last time.

But the first thing I saw when I planted my feet on the floor was my reflection on the metal walls. I was still Marcus. So I guess that plan was out of the question.

Or was it? I have hair and I have eyes - maybe I could bleach my hair and get some green contacts. Maybe even glasses! Maybe I could change my clothing style and go by the name Charles! I always did like that name...

I heard a phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see that it was right beside the computer monitor I had noticed earlier. I walked towards it, reading the Caller ID to see if maybe the mysterious caller was a contact. I know it's a far fetch, but taking that extra second to read the Caller ID can make a HUGE difference.

And there actually WAS a contact name. But... It was just... " _3"_ . What was that supposed to mean?

Either way, I couldn't just leave it ringing, right? Maybe it was my father.

"'Ello?" I said, faking an accent just my own entertainment.

"Good you're awake." Said the person on the other side. It sounded like a young man, maybe 15 or 16 years old? "Marcus, right?"

I nodded, but of course, he couldn't see me, "Tell me who you are first." I demanded. I didn't know yet whether this kid was friend or foe, and after the incident, I wasn't willing to take any chances. I couldn't trust anyone.

He sighed, "I'm your brother."

"Oh god!" I yelled. He'd found me. How did he even know I existed? Did Douglas spill the beans? Why would he even talk about me to anyone when I was basically dead to him! And why _my brother_ of all people.

And how did my brother discover Douglas? And how did he get this number?

That's when I realized this kid was bluffing. He had to be. My brother shouldn't know of my - or Douglas' for that matter - existence.

"What's your name?" I asked. Simple reinforcement question. If he answered correctly, I had at least thirty-two more planned. I wouldn't let a liar get passed me again.

"Sebastian."

That's... definitely not Daniel.

"You're not my brother." I hissed, "My brother's name is-" I started, but realized I probably shouldn't give that away. He could be tricking me into giving him that very piece of information. Not gonna work, lil boy.

"Look," Sebastian said, "You don't know me, but I know you. You don't need to know the details. Long story short; we're getting revenge on the Davenports."

That sounds fun. "Tell me more."

I heard some sort of ruckus from the other line, and Sebastian sighed, "Not right now." He said quickly, I presumed because someone was about to catch him. "Just come to the academy quickly. I'll keep you hidden, and I'll tell you everything."

And with that, he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short and sweet first chapter. The next ones will probably be longer.
> 
> I'm gonna try to keep this book nice and short, maybe like 15 chapters max (its sad that THAT is "nice and short" to me), but I might go overboard. My last multiple chapter fanfic was 40 chapters soooo. (yeah I have a problem.)
> 
> also farewarning before you read: im gonna try to make this polyamorous but I have 0 experience with it. so if i get something wrong or offensive in future chapters PLEASE tell me!
> 
> k thanks.


	2. + - 2 - +

I got into the Hydro-Loop and set it to go to the academy. To be honest, I didn't even know the Bionic Academy existed until Sebastian brought it up on the phone. I had to do a little research about where it was and such. Luckily, there's Hydro-Loop stops basically everywhere on this planet.

The doors opened and I peaked my head out a little, not sensing any sign of Sebastian. I looked around and saw that the academy does look pretty cool. Not cool enough to not want to destroy, mind you. But cool.

I was about to step out when suddenly a boy dressed in black sprinted by. He noticed me, "Stay in there!" He hissed, pushing me back into the car. He noticed my startled expression and said, "I'm Sebastian, by the way."

I nodded.

He pointed to left side of the Hydro-Loop tunnel, "That side leads no where." He said, "It stops right up against the wall. It only goes right." He spoke quickly, but because of my bionic hearing, I could pick up what he was saying easily, "I'm going to send your car that way. That way no one will know you're here. I'll video call you from inside."

"This thing can video call?" I pointed to the tiny screen inside the car. I don't know why I asked that. Of course it can! Mr. Davenport built it!

Sebastian nodded and tapped some stuff on a console a couple feet away from the Hydro-Loop, before the car door shut and I got sent a couple of yards backward.

The screen inside the Hydro-Loop turned on, and up popped Sebastian's face, in the room I had just left. "Ok, I have about 20 minutes or so, since everyone's in class-"

"You're skipping class?" I butted in. Like, jeez, I know you're probably an evil mastermind or something, but even _I_ attended all my classes back in highschool. Well, that 1 semester I had them anyway.

Sebastian smirked and shrugged, "It's not really hard. Just say you have homework to do and threaten him by ending your friendship and BOOM! Marked present!"

I nodded, and he continued, "Anyway. You're an android-"

"I already know that." I said sternly, "I have a memory."

"Well, sor _ry_." Sebastian responded, annoyed, "So you remember being crushed, right?"

I nodded, "I'll never forget."

Sebastian smiled, pleased, "Great. So my father, Krane, was the one who found your parts and rebuilt you. Not Douglas." That fact alone still filled me with rage. Who does Douglas think he is just leaving me there? I'm his son! Actually, correction: _was_. "But Krane died."

I nodded slowly. So I was like the equivalent of Sebastian's adopted brother. But I never got to meet Krane. That thought sort of made me feel upset. My first father abandoned me in a pile of rubble and my second father died before I even got a chance to meet him.

"He got murdered." Sebastian continued.

"By..?" I asked, dreading his response, because I felt like I already knew the answer.

Sebastian nodded, as if he could read my mind, "The Davenports. Including your father."

"He's not my father." I hissed.

Sebastian nodded and smirked, "Of course not."

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked, already feeling eager to annihilate my father and his oh-so-precious family. It's funny; before, my mission was to find the Davenports and lure them back alive, but now I want nothing more than to see them dead. After leaving me abandoned _and_ killing my future father, I didn't care what it would take.

"We're gonna destroy Donald and Douglas - the 'fathers', like they destroyed our father." He responded, "And we're gonna watch Adam, Bree, and Chase watch."

"Torturous!" I responded, smiling, "We're gonna kill them when it's over with, though, right?"

"Psh!" Sebastian laughed, "Of _course!"_

I nodded, satisfied. "Sounds fun. I'm in." I said, not needing any further exposition.

"So this is what we'll do..." Sebastian went on to explain the plan. He established a great relationship with Chase at his time here, and he would use that to his advantage to get new abilities and password info to hack into the cameras and monitors. He would then reveal to the rest of the academy that our father was dead because of them, by getting Adam, Bree, or Chase to say it on camera. He'd then use the Hydro-Loop controls to trap Donald and Douglas in the middle of the loop, slowly draining their oxygen as he does so.

And thus, dead dads.

"And we'll just kill them from there." Sebastian concluded, "Simple, easy, and riot-able."

"Ok..." I said, dragging out the word, "What do I do?" I wanted a part in this too! I definitely did not want it to go unknown that I played a part in the destruction of the Davenports!

Sebastian shrugged, "Dramatic reveals?"

I shook my head, "No."

"You can help fight, too?"

I hesitated, "Fine." I said, "But don't let them die without knowing I did it!"

" _W_ e did it." He corrected.

I huffed, " _Fine._ But honestly I feel like I have more beef to dish out."

Sebastian stayed silent for a second, "Does it look like. I care?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, man. You seem sorta like the unexpressionate guy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as a bell rung, "Oh god, class is over!" He rushed, "Uh... Stay put?"

"What!" I yelled, "I'm literally in a car-" the video call shut off.

"Son of a bitch..." I mumbled, sitting back down on the seat and crossing my arms. What does he expect me to do? Stay here for hours, possibly _day_ s until he needs me? What if he doesn't need me? What if he wanted to kill me off, and that's why he trapped me here? What if all the information he gave me was completely false? And what if he was draining my oxygen right now-

The wall phone beside the door to the car suddenly started ringing, and I jumped, startled. Was it Sebastian again? He's only been gone for like 2 minutes. I kinda assumed the whole operation would take a little longer than that...?

I picked it up, "Hello?"

The line was silent for a minute, "Helllooo?" I said again.

I was just about the hang up the phone ( "Wrong number, probably." ) when I heard a quiet voice on the other end. "...Marcus?"

Oh shit, that was definitely _not_ Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhehehe excitement


	3. + - 3 - +

"That... you are Marcus right? You- sound like him."

I don't know what's weirder: the fact that I picked up the phone without even knowing who it is, or the fact that Chase can identify me just based on one word.

"Uh-" I stuttered, truly caught off guard. I'm not sure why - I shouldn't have expected it to be Sebastian. There's like, what, 100 people on this island? I should've picked up the phone with an accent like I did back at the mainland!

But I didn't, and Chase was on the other end of the line, (actually physically mere _fee_ t away from me, just... I'm in the Hydro-Loop,) and he knows it's me.

Hearing his voice again is, for some reason, very surreal. I feel like I can't even explain it. Hearing his voice again is rage-inducing, of course, since he's programmed in my system to be an immediate enemy. But his voice also makes me feel nostalgic, in a way. Like _ah the good ol times when I was pretending to be his friend. Good times._

It's really odd.

"Hello?" Chase said, sounding less worried now, and just bored. "He must've hung up-"

"No!" I interjected. Why? _I have just as much clue as you do._

I heard a sharp inhale from Chase; I startled him. "Marcus why are you- Wha- You were-"

"Dead?" I suggested, regaining my composure, "Yeah, thanks for noticing."

You know, I _say_ that I "gained my composure." But no. I'm scared. I _totally_ just blew Sebastian's whole plan. We're totally screwed. I'm gonna be arrested and Sebastian will never want to work with me.

"I'm so confused..." Chase mumbled, and I could almost perfectly picture him shaking his head, hand on the back or his neck.

"That's nice." I said before putting the phone back up on the wall, ending the call. I wouldn't let myself dive into a whole of lies and loopholes. If I had stayed on the phone longer, all I'd do is reveal information accidentally. I wasn't just gonna sacrifice our plan like that.

The phone rang again. I did _not_ pick up.

Instead, I sat there, in the silence of the Hydro-Loop, waiting for something - _anything_ \- to happen. For a cue or maybe a movement to tell me the plan's in action. Anything, anything at all to get me rolling into action.

I've always had trouble with just sitting around. Maybe that's why I tried so hard to frame Leo for breaking my guitar the first time we meant. Because I wanted to start something. Looking back, I realize all that did was enhance Leo's suspicion of me, but I couldn't just stand around and pretend to be _friends_ with _all of them_. I had to get the water boiling!

Maybe it's in my coding, or maybe I'm just impatient. I don't know. I don't think I'm supposed to.

But there's nothing I can do about it now.

Or is there?

The phone rang again.

I picked up, "McDonald's, how may I help you?" I said, with a hint of a British accent.

"Marcus I know it's you." Chase said bluntly, "And I know you're in a missing car." He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he should continue, "Do you want help?"

I scoffed, "With _what_?"

Chase wasted no time responding, "Getting out!" He shouted, "I don't know _why_ your stuck! Heck, you could be in _actual trouble_ for all I know!" He cooled down a little before saying, "I just thought I'd _ask_. Sorry."

Jeez.

Why do I feel bad?

"What are you even doing here?" Chase asked, filling the silence, "And how did you survive?"

"Wouldn't you'd like to know." I responded, "Father-killer."

"W-what?" Chase said, "I didn't kill your father. He's- he's right here! Douglas, say hi!"

Out of all of the people in the world, Douglas was the one I wanted to talk to least.

"Who is it?" I heard Douglas' voice in the distance through the phone.

"Uh...-" Chase tried to come up with an excuse. Which is weird, isn't it? Like, your _enemy_ is on the line, and you don't want to tell the one person who knows how to deactivate him? Either Chase is really as pathetic as he sounds, or he doesn't want me deactivated. "The pizza guy!"

"Hey pizza guy!" Douglas said excitedly, with no hesitation. _Man_ this guy's weird. "Ok Chase, Donnie and I are off to the mainland. You better watch the others."

He and Mr. Davenport are going to the mainland. This is the moment Sebastian was talking about, isn't it? They're about to get trapped in the tunnel, aren't they?

No, not if Chase is monitoring the console. I need to get him out of there, "Hey uh..." I tried to think of a reasonable distraction, "I think I just heard a splash around here - I'm near the dormitories by the way - you may wanna check. Make sure nothing's wrong."

"They're supposed to all be in class..." Chase mumbled, "But yeah, you're right. Thanks." I heard the phone drop, without being hung up.

Honestly, I'm surprised Chase bought that. Especially since it came from his former enemy. Wait, not former. Current. Past, present, and future. Actually, just past and present. After today, Chase Davenport will be no more.

"Adam, Bree, Leo," I heard him say, probably on another call with the two. He must've forgotten he didn't hang up on me yet, "I think we should split up and check the dorms real quick. Mar- _I_ heard a splash, and god knows that can only mean trouble."

"All of us?" Bree asked, "What about classes?"

"You're right." He said, and for a second I was scared he was gonna recommend one of them watch the console, but; "Leo should stay with the students. We'll check the dorms." After that, I heard three pairs of footsteps, jogging away from the console.

Mission accomplished.

Someone else picked up the phone, "Nice work!" Sebastian said, sounding thoroughly impressed, "Kinda thought the entire plan would backfire cuz of you."

Ok. That seemed like a very backhanded compliment.

I heard some beep-boop-beeps come from the console Sebastian was operating. "There." He said, "I stopped their car. And with no explosives! Score!"

"No explosives?" I asked, "Bor-ing."

"Well, I doubt you wanna pay for millions of dollars of damage after all is said and done." He retorted.

Fair.

I felt my car moving back to where the doors were. Sebastian smiled at me when I finally stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to the Bionic Academy." He said with a smirk. He hopped up onto the top of the Hydro-Loop's shell and sat. I joined him. "Now we wait. The students are all locked in the training room, and the trio will be back any minute to watch their precious fathers die."

"And you know the best part?" I asked, "I actually played a part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, if you excuse me, I need to charge my poor tablet. it's on 6%.


	4. | + 4 + |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov change 4 chapters in? sure why not.

There's nothing here. No scratches, no water, no sign of anything.

"Did _you_ find anything, Chase?" Bree asked as her and Adam approached from different sides of the dormitories.

I shook my head, clenching my fist. _Marcus you lying_ _bastard_ _._

"Why did I even believe him?" I mumbled, not actually meaning to say anything out loud.

Bree and Adam exchanged worried looks, "Believe... who?"

I know what the answer is. I believed him because, for some reason, I couldn't figure out how to adjust my brain to the fact that he's a liar. I only knew the _real_ him for one day. Most of the data in my brain points to him being a harmless friend. A _good_ friend, too.

But I let that overrule the evidence I have for him being an evil cheating liar.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to redirect this issue, "Marcus."

"Oh Chase," Adam said, walking up to me and patting my shoulder, "He's _dead_."

_"_ But he's not!" I retorted, shaking Adam off, "He was on the phone with me! I heard his voice!" They think I'm insane. They always think I am. So of course they wouldn't believe me!

"Wait." Adam stood still, "...Marcus is the _pizza man?"_

_"_ We need to get back!" I commanded, ignoring Adam's not very smart comment, "This must've been a distraction!"

I hated to think it. I really did. I thought Marcus was my friend for the longest time, and I grew to really like him. Finding out he was just planning to capture us the entire time was probably one of the worst moments of my life.

We started heading out of the dorms, Bree shouting from behind me, "Chase what's going on?"

"Marcus is definitely planning something!" I shouted back, "I need to find a way to get him our and lock him up."

"Get him out of _what?_ " Bree followed-up, "Chase _what_ did you do?"

I ignored her and we continued running to the main lobby. I stopped short the second I entered.

There, just _chilling_ on the top of the Hydro-Loop tunnel, was Marcus. "Hey guys." He said casually, nodding. His voice was noticeably deeper than it was last time we saw him, "Long time no see?"

He hopped down, and it was then I noticed how much he changed. He was probably like a whole 5 or so inches taller than me, and he definitely isn't as lean as he used to be.

But still, he looked so similar to the Marcus I had grew fond of. Even two years later, it was _still_ odd seeing him and knowing he's up to something.

"Uh, I'd like a large pepperoni..." Adam started, and Bree punched him in the arm.

"What's going on?" I demanded, before letting my gaze wonder to the console, where I saw on the monitor... "And why is the training room on lockdown?!"

Marcus shrugged, walking towards us a bit, "Oh, I don't know. Care to guess?"

Bree shook her head, "Actually, no. Just tell us what's up so we can demolish you again."

Marcus' face went pensive, "See, that's the thing, isn't it?" He said, " _You_ didn't demolish me last time." He pointed to the ceiling, "The ceiling did."

"Oh come _on_." I retorted, "That was Adam!"

Marcus shrugged, "Maybe not, maybe so." He said, "Either way, you guys all just _lef_ t me under _stone_ for _two years._ "

"You were _evil!"_ I hissed, despite still not wanting to believe it.

"Ok ok I get it!" Adam butted in, "You're mad at us and you want payback! Just get on with it!"

Marcus smirked, "Don'tcha mean... _we_ want payback."

The three of us exchanged glances. Marcus was the only other one in the room.

Marcus coughed awkwardly.

"Oh shit!" I heard a familiar voice whisper, before I saw Sebastian emerge from behind a table.

" _Sebastian?"_ I said, flabbergasted.

Sebastian smirked, "You didn't think Marcus is the only one who wants revenge, do you?" He asked, laughing.

"Revenge for _what?_ " Bree asked, "We didn't _do_ anything to _you!_ "

I just stood there, my heart either beating at twice the speed or not at all. What is happening? Sebastian, he... Is he turning on me, too?

That can't be right. Sebastian's my best friend! He even said he was my best friend! We made it official and everything!

Sebastian laughed, "Oh really? Killing my dad doesn't count as 'anything '?"

"Wait... he knows about that?" Adam mumbled.

He smiled proudly and nodded, "Yep! All thanks to my best. Friend. Chase."

Both Bree and Adam looked at me. "Why would you tell him that?" Bree hissed quickly.

I couldn't look at them. I was just staring at Sebastian and Marcus, standing side-by-side. "Because..." I whimpered. This wasn't right. These two were my only ever friends. They gave me hope and they gave me light. They made me feel like maybe, just maybe, this world could tolerate me.

But they both used me. They both hate me.

Of course.

" _Awwww_ ," Sebastian teased in a babying voice, "Looks like Chasey needs a hug."

I punched him in the gut.

"Ok," He said in pain, "No hug then."

Marcus rolled his eyes, obviously done with all this exposition bullshit, "You killed our father, so were gonna kill _yours_."

Adam laughed, obviously not yet recognizing the severity of the situation, "We didn't kill _your_ father-"

But Marcus cut him off, "Yes you did!" He shouted, "Douglas didn't have the balls to rebuild me! But you know who did!?"

Sebastian answered for him, " _My_ father."

Marcus clicked a button the the remote control he was (apparently) holding, and a video feed popped up. It was Mr. Davenport and Douglas, both trapped in a Hydro-Loop car. "We're draining their oxygen now." Marcus said, "They'll be dead in minutes."

"Stop!" Bree screeched, "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but we can."

"Not if we stop you!" Adam stepped up.

"Oh please." Marcus scoffed, "Sebastian and I? Most powerful people in the room! You should know," He shot a laser of heat vision right beside Adam's shoe, "You've had personal experience."

"Oh, and what can Sebastian do?" Adam mocked, "Read my mind? ooOoOoH."

"This," He supersped around us a couple of times and before we knew it, we were tied up.

Marcus laughed, "Pathetic." He said, "You guys don't have any reflex, do you? This'll be easier than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where I'm going with this.


	5. | + 5 + |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing action scenes, sorry.

"What?" Bree laughed, "Did you forget we have bionics, too? You're outnumbered."

Adam lasered the rope and we broke free easily.

Sebastian laughed, "Are you sure about that?" Just then, two other students geo-leaped right beside Sebastian and Marcus. One from Bree's group, and one from Adam's.

"I think _you're_ outnumbered."

"Oh that's no fair!" Adam complained, before the four of them dived to attack us.

Sebastian went straight for me, superspeeding towards me and starting with a nice super-strengthed punch to the gut. I bent over in pain, but quickly got back up and summoned my glow sword. He got his out too, and we started sword fighting.

This would be really fun if these swords weren't so painful and we were maybe 3 years younger.

I flashed back to the time in the junkyard when Sebastian and I were fighting like this. Except he wasn't Sebastian, he was S-3. The thing is, though, apparently he hasn't changed since S-3, and he still wants to destroy me.

How long has he been planning this? Ever since I told him about his father, or was that just an excuse to implement it? What if he's been planning this from the moment he stepped into the academy, and in reality, he remembered everything, before and after the Triton app?

I pushed Sebastian to the ground, causing him to fall and drop his sword. I picked it up and flipped it around, showing off.

Sebastian shook his head, "You forget, Chase," He stood up and supersped behind me, "I'm stronger than you." He was about to kick me to the floor when Bree ran super-sped up and grabbed his leg, flinging him to the floor.

"I got him, Chase!" She yelled as Sebastian started to get up, "You get Marcus."

Marcus smirked at me from across the room and beckoned me to come at him. I ran towards him, and he shot a plasma ball in my direction. Thanks to my fast reflexes, I jumped over it and landed right in front of him. I shot my fist out to try to punch him in the face, but he dodged swiftly and made a strong force-field that immediately sent me flying back.

"Forget it, Chase!" He commented, walking towards where I lay on the ground, "We've gone through this before. I won!"

"No you didn't." I stood up, and he immediately tried to send me back down with a punch, but I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm backwards. "I may not be as strong as you," I started, "But I know how to fight."

Marcus ducked out of my next punch and twirled around before shooting a laser at me. I ducked just in time, but it still took out a bit of my hair. "Aw man!" I complained , "It took me ages to get that to sit right!"

Marcus shrugged and started attempting to shoot more laser at me. I dodged every one with a near hit. He shot once more and I summoned my own force-field, which reflected the laser back.

Marcus looked surprised but he still managed to jump over the laser in time. "Ok this is getting old." He said, his hands starting to glow blue. That could only mean something bad, right? "Let's spice it up." He released lighting from his hands, and it shocked me right in the chest.

I fell on to the ground in pain, and before I knew it, everything was dark.

* * *

I woke up in the training room, with all the other students looming above me.

"Is he awake?" Bob asked.

Spin punched him in the arm " _Obviously_ he's awake. His eyes are open!"

I sat up and rubbed my head, "What happened?"

I spotted Leo, sitting between Bob and Spin. He shrugged, "I don't know. We got locked in here and then a few moments later, Sebastian was tossing you in here with us."

Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Sebastian and Marcus, starting a rebellion because we killed their evil father. Sebastian and I sword-fighting and Marcus zapping me with lightning.

And the fact that Mr. Davenport and Douglas are due to suffocate any moment. "Oh no." I said, "I need to get out of here!"

"Why, what's happening?" Spin asked eagerly.

I shook my head, "It's not important right now, but of we don't do anything soon, Mr. Davenport will be dead for sure."

" _WHAT?"_ Leo screeched.

I ran up to the door and pounded on it, "Bree, Adam! Open the door!"

Nothing happened. I pressed my ear to the door and used my bionic hearing to make out what they were saying. "Aw listen to him." Sebastian taunted, before I heard a kick sound. He must still be fighting."Begging and pleading for help. Cute."

Any other day and in any other situation, I'd probably be flushing and hiding from embarrassment if Sebastian called me cute. Not now though. He's just insulting me. I wasn't gonna get flattered by that. No. Duh. Obviously. Why would I? I mean-

"Why are you so red?" Leo asked.

"Shhh!"

"You say that now," Adam. He was panting as he fought Sebastian, "But we will get him out of there. And we'll see who's laughing them."

"Probably still us." Marcus responded, probably shooting plasma balls or something, from the sound of it.

Bree was nowhere to be heard. They must have taken her down by now. Good news is, though, I don't hear the other two rebellious students either. It's just Adam, Sebastian, and Marcus.

But can Adam stand both of them at once? I know he's strong, but is he strong enough?

I turned to Spin, "Spin, can you use your twirling ability-"

"Yes! _Twirl!_ THANK you!" Leo commented. I gave him a look.

"-to drill a hole from here to the lobby?" I asked, "It's probably the fastest way I can get out."

Spin crossed his arms and nodded, "Only if you tell us what's happening." Every student's eyes were on me.

I sighed, "Fine." I didn't have to tell them the complete truth, right? It's not a lie if you don't say everything, right? Lies of omission. "Out there is Sebastian, and a couple of students." I decided to keep Marcus out of it, since I didn't really feel like having to deal with Leo freaking out more than he already is. "They're mad at us for defeating the evil mastermind, - he tried to take over the world and kill thousands upon thousands of innocent people - who built you. So they're trying to kill us."

"You killed our father?" Spin asked.

I nodded, "But he was going to hurt you and everyone else around him. You're safer here."

The students nodded slowly, processing. They seem to be taking the news better than I thought they would. "Now Spin?"

He nodded and walked toward the door, starting to spin and drill a hole. "Ok!" He shouted from inside, "I'm about the break through the floor of the lobby. You may wanna come down here so they don't see it until you pop up. If that makes sense."

I nodded and started climbing down the hole. I meant Spin at the bottom and he motioned me to climb on his back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "Oh come on. I can withstand your weight. You're tiny." Of course, and insult, "Besides, this'll make the entrance _wayy_ more dramatic."

I sighed and got on Spin's back, surprised that he _could_ actually hold me pretty easily.

"Ok, on the count of three." He said.

"One... Two..."

I braced myself, holding on tighter to Spin as if that would actually make the process any smoother.

"THREE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have no idea how I'm gonna end this but it will hopefully be <10 chapters.


	6. | + 6 + |

"Well, look who's back-" Marcus started, but Adam cut him off, yelling "NOW!"

Bree jumped up from the corner she was presumably unconscious in. Obviously she wasn't, though, and this was all some sort of elaborate plan the two had come up with while I was unconscious.

Adam and Bree used my entrance to distract Marcus and Sebastian.

Bree hopped on Sebastian and Adam did the same to Marcus, and I took it as the perfect opportunity to check on Mr. Davenport's Hydro-Loop status. I ran over to the console and saw that they still had a tiny bit of oxygen left. According to the video feed, the two were starting to doozy off a little, but I wouldn't let that happen. I pushed some buttons and boom, the oxygen flow was back up and running.

I turned around to see that Adam and Bree had were cuffing Sebastian, Marcus, and the other two students.

"WOAH!" Spin yelled, and in all the swift chaos, I had forgotten he was there, "That was SO cool!"

Adam shrugged, "It's just our job."

"Chase, bring the Hydro-Loop back." Bree commanded, and I nodded, pressing some more buttons on the system.

The doors opened, and I rushed in to check on Mr. Davenport and Douglas. They were only, semi-conscious. The oxygen was probably taking it's sweet old time to work it's way back into their brains.

"Danny is that you?" Douglas asked drowsily.

I touched his shoulder. I didn't know who Danny was, but I assumed that Douglas was just out of it. "No, it's Chase." He nodded.

Adam rushed over and us two dragged the two of them out of the car. "Man, what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked, coming back to his senses. "And is that... Marcus?"

"They were trying to kill you." I explained.

"Yeah," Adam added, "because _someone_ told Sebastian about Krane."

"You told Sebastian about _Krane?_ " Mr. Davenport asked furiously, obviously back to his normal self, and not at all concerned with the fact that I literally just saved his life.

"Get off my _back, okay?"_ I shouted, annoyed. They all seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to be talked to and cut it out.

I was glad that everyone was safe and all, of course, but now that all the adrenaline was leaving me, my thoughts started to cloud everything again. The sheer fact that Sebastian is in fact turning on me. No, he _turned_ on me - past tense. It actually happened.

And I trusted him! He and I, we trained together, we laughed and we worked together! We _bonded!_ It's not supposed to be like this. Sebastian and I were supposed to best friends doing best friend things, like telling secrets and going out to eat at Chilli's and having sleepovers-

But no. He was like Marcus. He was _exactly_ like Marcus. He used my trust and my friendship to his advantage, just so he could hurt me and people he loved.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair!

IT WASN'T FAIR!

Why are my only friends the one who go behind my back and try to murder me?! Why can't someone just legitimately like me and be my friend?! Why can't I trust someone without them using my trust for their own malicious doing?! It's not fair!

Has anyone ever really liked me?

The answer's no; no one has ever liked me. That's why this keeps happening. Because I haven't accepted the fact that no one will ever like me. That I'll never have a real friend.

I'll never have a Caitlin or a Bob or even a Janelle. That's just how it is. That's just how it's always been and will continue to be.

If I just accept that fact and stop trusting people, and I can keep things like this from happening.

It just... hurts.

I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish I could have someone trust me. But how does trust become a two-way street?

I snap out of my thoughts to see Douglas dragging the cuffed kids, "Time for you four to go off to jail."

"No!"

Everyone turned to me.

What did I say?

Oh.

Why did I say that? They're criminals! They don't belong anywhere but jail. Well, maybe somewhere worse than jail.

So why did I say no? And what do I say now?

"Uh- I mean... Jail isn't secure enough for these... Freaks!" I said, and it wasn't a lie either. You know what they have at jail? Not brilliant billion dollar technology, I'll tell you that much.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport exchanged a glace, and Douglas said, "You know... he may have a point."

"...what?" I heard Marcus mumble under his breath. He looked just as surprised as everyone else. It was odd, seeing him caught so off guard _._ Made him look just the slightest bit more innocent.

I couldn't just stop there; "We can... maybe make our own dungeon? Secure with anti-bionic tech and... stuff." I felt like I was going about this all wrong, but it seemed be working.

Mr. Davenport nodded slowly, "We'll have to take out their chips..."

Adam coughed and held up four bionic chips. Wow, I must've missed a _lot_ while I was in the training room.

"Yeah that was _painful_." Sebastian commented, to which Bree kicked him to shut him up.

"I mean... we do have the basement-"

"We have a _basement?"_ Adam asked, surprised.

Bree shook her head and flung her arms up, "Why does no one ever tell us this?"

"Well it's empty." Mr. Davenport elaborated, "I never thought I needed to."

"It won't be empty for much longer." Douglas said, tugging on Sebastian's handcuffs to emphasize his point.

I nodded, but I still felt kinda... odd about myself. Now, because of me, _criminals_ were going to live in the academy's basement. Why had I wanted them to stay so badly? They're a danger to me and everyone around them!

I shook my head, (luckily no one was looking). I kept asking myself that question, when in reality, I already knew the answer.

Despite everything, these _criminals_ are more than just criminals. They're Marcus and Sebastian. And somewhere deep inside my heart...

I love both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECC YEAH
> 
> i do love a good Existential Crisis™
> 
> on a side note I think I'm gonna do 10 total chapters. If not, then I ultimately failed at my job of keeping this "short".


	7. - | 7 | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven't noticed, chapter title format changes with POV.

"Welcome home, Sebastian." Douglas said, ushering me into my cell in the dungeon. Mr. Davenport had said nothing was in the basement, but they conveniently already had these cell-like rooms.

The large metal door locked behind me, and I looked around my new space. It it was surrounded by metal on all four sides, and I bet that the metal is pretty indestructible, too, knowing Mr. Davenport. Not like I'd know, though. I got my chipped removed so I wouldn't be able to super-strength it anyway.

I found myself wondering if one of these walls was one-way glass. I didn't see anything on my walk here, but that's because I didn't really try to - I tried to keep my gaze on the floor.

My cell had a few things in it. A rock-hard bed and a toilet, you know, the normal jail cell stuff, but also a couple of kids toys littered about the floor. Interesting, since the youngest kid here is Spin, and he's 12. Too old for kid's toys, right?

Maybe this is just the room Mr. Davenport threw away the kids' toys. Either way, I'm grateful, cuz at least now I'll have some stuff to entertain me.

I picked up a yo-yo and started yo-yoing.

I was here, in this probably over-protected dungeon, because Chase hadn't wanted us to go to jail. He used their "lack of security" as an excuse, but it kinda sounded like he just genuinely didn't want us to leave. Which is weird right? Why wouldn't he want criminals to leave?

But I'm glad we didn't leave, because, believe it or not, I sort of like it here. Not _here_ , in the basement, but here as in this island. It's the only place I can really ever remember, and I can't really see myself residing anywhere else.

I feel oddly tranquil right now, which is surprising. I just got thrown in a basement by a couple of guys who killed my only father, and I feel content..? That doesn't make any sense. I feel like I'm supposed to be furious, but I can't bring myself to it.

My plan had failed. The rebellion didn't form, and we didn't kill anyone. I had failed my father, wherever he is now.

I _want_ to be angry, but all I can be is _grateful._ I hate it!

I threw my yo-yo at the wall, in an attempt to upset myself, "Ah!" I heard someone jump, "Dude!"

"What?!" I shouted. I looked around frantically.

I heard someone move, "Ok... Obviously these walls aren't soundproof."

Once I realized who was talking and what he was saying, I bursted out laughing. It was Marcus, in the cell beside me.

"Davenport can build bionic chips, indestructible metal walls, and freeze rays, but he can't construct soundproof-ness?" I laughed.

Marcus huffed, "Obviously not."

I shook my head, "That's pathetic."

The two of us stayed silent for a moment before, "Chase let us go."

"Not really." I responded, shaking my head, "He just didn't want us to leave."

I heard Marcus sit down, "I will never understand him."

I sat down too, "I don't know, but he's not using his brain. All he did was put himself closer to danger. The kid's so naive."

"No, but- yes, I mean- w-well-"

I mocked his stuttering.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Even though he couldn't see my, I put my hands up in defence, "Sorry. But I got you to stop!"

Marcus sighed, deciding to ignore me, "He did something simular back when I was with Douglas."

"What do you mean?"

He inhaled, as if trying to find the right way to phrase it, "We were all trying to kill each other. Like we were today. And when I... - died? I guess? - Chase was the one who tried to save me."

"But he didn't." I corrected, "You laid under there for _years_. No one saved you."

"I know!" He shouted, sounding hurt by the fact that I mentioned no one coming for him, "But Chase tried to _prevent it._ He told me to move. 'Marcus look out!'"

I nodded slowly, and he continued, "It's like... they all wanted me dead. Why didn't he just let it happen? It's something I just... remembered."

I realized that, to Marcus, this memory happened just like a day or two ago, since he's been inactive for a couple of years. To him, this feels really recent, and it's probably very vivid in his mind.

"Chase is just a softy." I responded finally. Marcus let out a small chuckle.

I picked up a bouncy ball and started bouncing it against the opposite wall. Not the one Marcus was on, though, since apparently he did not like that last time. I bet he was leaning in the wall or something, so the sound was amplified. Or maybe he's just in a really loud cell.

I had actually really liked Chase, before all of this. I mean, we started off enemies, but that was just because he was _so nerdy_. It was _unbearable._ At first. Until I devolved more of my personality and realized that I too am an extreme nerd.

I didn't know anything about my self when I first came here, and I all I wanted to do was to make friends. That's one of the reasons I loved making Chase angry at first - everyone seemed to laugh at it. And laughs equal friends, right? That's what all the signs were pointing to.

But then I started to realize that Chase is really smart. And really cool. Just like me. Except not as cool. Almost, but not quite.

He _was_ actually my best friend here. That wasn't ever a lie, I just used it to my advantage. The thought of losing him _did_ make me feel really icky inside, but when he told my about my father, I didn't know what else to do. It made me _furious;_ how his father, who's definitely broken the law before, can have the ability to kill my father, who was just standing up for what he believed.

And, the thing is, I believed it to. I had never meant anyone who was a normal human, with no bionics. As I said, this island is all I know, and the only people on this island are bionic. Bionic humans ruling the world would be awesome, and probably make the world a better place after all is said and done. Sure, it would take some merciless murder, but what's a little death compared to the heavenly outcome?

But apparently my morals are just fucked up. I wonder who's fault that was.

I was talking to Chase last week, and he mentioned Marcus. "-a bionic android. He's stronger than all of us combined!" As you can probably imagine, this "Marcus" guy sparked my interest. Maybe I could find him and use him to get what I want!

And then I tapped into Krane's old workhouse, and found that he had almost completely rebuilt Marcus. Better yet, I learned that _Douglas_ was the one who betrayed him. Perfect backstory to get him on my side.

There was only one problem. Marcus was stronger than all of us combined. He was a bionic android. We stood no chance against him.

So, once him and I got close enough, I was planning to do the same thing to him that I tried to do with Chase.

Kill him.

For good this time.

I've taken a liking to Marcus, though. I don't think I could possibly kill him.

But that's the same thing I said about Chase, wasn't it?

Maybe my problem is that I lack priorities. What's supposed to come first, - friends, or taking over the world?

Right now, taking over the world seemed sort of impossible.

Besides, I'm here right now, instead of in jail because of my friends. Well, Chase. Though I guess Marcus did help with the whole "being a criminal" thing.

Taking over the world sounds good and all, but, I've said it before and I'll say it again - I really don't want to kill Chase. If killing Chase is part of taking over the world, maybe it's not worth it after all.

If I turned to the good side, my father, wherever he is, would definitely be disappointed. But Chase? Chase would be happy.

And just the thought of that makes me happy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm THIS CHAPTER.  
> so fun to write.  
> My heart is very happy.


	8. - | 8 | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are decreasing in quality

Food dispensed from the ceiling. Seriously. Like, _plop._

I don't know why I found it so hilarious, but maybe solitary confinement does that to you. It's only been like 10 hours, though, and Marcus and I have been chatting a bunch.

I guess it's still technically solitary confinement?

On the tray that had just fallen from the ceiling, there were mashed potatoes and beans. Not bad, actually. I bet jail has way worse. I don't know for certain though, I've never been to jail.

"Have you been to jail?" I asked Marcus, while the topic was still fresh on my mind. He had done a lot of bad things, too, so who knows? I don't really know his entire history.

"No," He responded, sounding confused as to why I even asked, "I only lived for like fourteen months. Before, like... dying."

I shrugged, "That's enough time to commit a crime."

"Defiantly."

I started eating the mashed potatoes with my finger, (we didn't get a spoon), and was quite disappointed to taste nothing. They were absolutely tasteless. "Can androids eat?". I've been asking Marcus questions like these every 15 minutes or so for the past few hours, because I was just genuinely curious. I know he's probably fed up with answering them, but it's not my fault that I've never been in an android's presence before.

"Not usually." I heard him take a bite of something, "But Douglas wanted to make me as realistic as possible."

I nodded, and I was about to ask if he actually had a stomach, but then I heard footsteps. "Someone's here." I hissed quietly.

"So..." The person started, "How's dinner?"

"Give my compliments to the chef." Marcus said sarcastically. The person laughed and it when then I realized it was Chase.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, walking to the wall that I assumed would be the one-way glass. If there was one way glass here at all. I don't know if Chase can even see us right now.

"Just- saying hi I guess?" He responded, sounding a little nervous. He's probably still scared of us, honestly. Why wouldn't he be? I mean, we did almost destroy his whole family. "I mean, it is my fault you're down here."

Marcus and I both spoke at the same time:  
"No it's not."  
"It's better than jail."

Marcus was the one who elaborated, "I mean, _we're_ the ones who got thrown in here. You didn't even do anything."

"I spoke, didn't I?" He responded, "You guys would be in jail of it wasn't for me. Probably in the same cell, and with cafeteria time. Not here, though."

"Oh come on!" I said, "This place rules!" It was a little bit of an exaggeration, but I wanted to believe it, "It even has _toys!"_

"Wait really?" Marcus and Chase both said at the same time.

"Yeah really!" I responded, "Yoyos and books and puzzles-"

"Luck _yyyyy."_ Marcus complained, "All I have is a fully stocked fridge."

" _DUDE!"_ I yelled, "Can we trade???"

Chase laughed from the outside, and stopped for a second, as if contemplating something, and then asked, "You won't kill me if I come in, will you?"

I don't believe he was seriously asking that. If I were him, I wouldn't trust us. Especially since we've broken his trust before.

"It's not like we can." Marcus responded for me, "No bionics, remember?"

I heard a door open from Marcus' cell, and, not gonna lie, part of me was sorta disappointed he chose Marcus over me. We're best friends, man!

But I guess he hasn't really gotten a chance to talk to Marcus in a year or two, so that makes sense I guess.

"You better not hurt him with your _fully stocked fridge."_ I teased, and Marcus threw something at the wall between us.

"Hey wait." Chase said.

"What's that?" I heard Marcus ask, and I suddenly wished I could be on his side of the room to see what he was holding.

I heard a button sound, and the wall between our cells rose. "Woah."

"Awesome!" Marcus said, running to my side of the room, "Now gimme some toys."

"I'm not here to hang out." Chase said suddenly, and both Marcus and I diverted our attention to him, "I was sent to talk to you."

" _Sent?"_ I asked.

Chase shrugged, "Well, I volunteered." See, that made more sense. "Just... sit down. And don't try anything funny! I can call them with a click of a button!" He held up the remote that I assumed he used to combine our rooms, too.

Marcus and I exchanged a look that basically said, _yeah we could totally destroy him but we're just not in the mood._

The three of us sat down criss-cross-applesauce on the cold concrete floor. It was actually more comfortable than you'd think.

Chase clicked his tongue, obviously not knowing where to start, "Sooo _ooo_..." Marcus and I just stared at him, waiting for him to get on with it. "Conquering the world, huh?"

I smirked, "I mean, if you want-"

"I just wanted to kill Douglas." Marcus admitted, shrugging.

" _Seriously?"_ Chase said, before scoffing, "And you call _me_ pathetic."

"Well he-"

"Well he couldn't save you!"

"He could've rebuilt-"

"He thought you'd been _crushed_."

Marcus just rolled his eyes. Ok, so he was still salty about Douglas. Good to know.

Chase eyed Marcus, as if he was preparing at least 32 more defenses for Douglas if Marcus decided to try to argue again.

I gotta say, he's cute when he's angry.

" _Anyway."_ Chase said, finally changing the subject, "You're not getting anymore food until you spill the beans."

I smiled and ran back to my side of the room, "Hey!" Chase shouted, "Where are you-"

I picked up my dinner tray and spilt the beans.

Chase and Marcus stared at the floor where the beans laid, Marcus looking terrified and Chase looking extremely amused.

Then all three of us busted into laughter.

I sat back down as Chase was finishing wiping his tears, which he had apparently produced by laughing so hard. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Look-" he started, "I don't..." He paused, struggling with whether or not he should continue. "You two..."

He was obviously having some sort of internal struggle over whether or not he should say what he was going to say. I didn't rush him. This boy's probably been thinking a lot in the past few hours, because of what we did. And I completely understand. I'd probably feel the same way if _he_ turned on _me._

But the fact that he was thinking meant something. Whatever he was going to say, it was probably something he shouldn't. Maybe he was considering letting us go, even after all we did. Or maybe something simpler, - maybe he just wanted to trust us.

Could he?

He stood up, "Nevermind." He said, "You guys are criminals." Marcus opened his mouth to object, but Chase turned around and looked at him, and he closed it.

"I'll... maybe be back." He said, walking out the door.

Marcus and I looked at each other. "What was that about?" I asked softly, as if Chase would hear if I spoke to loudly.

Marcus shrugged, "I think he's just going through something." He swallowed, "Because of us."

I nodded, "Yeah... I feel bad."

Marcus nodded. "I don't know how I feel."

We sat there, in our little semi-circle, and stayed silent.

I really did feel bad. Not only did I, like, yknow, plan to kill hundreds of innocent people, but I put Chase in a huge state of confusion and sadness. I hated seeing him like this. It wasn't Chase. The Chase I knew was confident, and precise, and always knew what he was going to do next.

This Chase wasn't like that, and he may never be like that again, all thanks to us. Because we abused his trust. Marcus had multiple times; I can't even begin to _imagine_ the sort of things he's thinking about now. If _I_ feel bad after betraying him _once,_ imagine how bad Marcus feels.

Or maybe he doesn't feel bad at all. Maybe androids don't even have feelings like that. Maybe he feels like he can't _not_ betray him.

But when we were talking earlier today, he seemed to regret _something._ Talking about how Chase has tried to save him twice now, and how he didn't understand him... He sounded somewhat grateful, sort of the way I am now.

"You don't want to hurt him, either, do you?" I asked.

Marcus turned to me, shaking his head, "But it's in my programming - I'm not supposed to trust him. It's conflicting."

I nodded, and he continued, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to _not_ trust him, after all the times he's tried to save my life."

I nodded again, and we continued to sit silently.

I thought about everything I used to feel for Chase. The hatred, then the liking, then the friendship. And now... this. It's an odd combination of thankfulness, trust (even after everything), and happiness when I see his face.

It's sort of the same thing I felt for Bree when I first saw her face. Except, it's _after_ I've seen Chase's face. And I've gotten to know it. It's a somewhat familiar feeling, but it's so new in terms of applicability.

Marcus turned to me and studied my face. He smiled, "You love him, too, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Man if only they weren't locked up why did i write the story like this-


	9. - | 9 | -

"...so then I gave him a shot, and he was actually AWESOME AT IT."

I laughed, "Never saw Chase as a guitar guy."

"Me neither!" Marcus exclaimed, "And afterwards, I remember thinking, 'Ok so this is the smart one. Damn I didn't expect him to looks so cute.'"

Not gonna lie, at first, I thought it would be kind of weird knowing we both like the same boy. In the movies and stuff, the boys always fight for the girl (Chase being the girl in this case, obviously), but we're actually pretty chill right now.

It's been a week or so since Chase has been down here, but Marcus and I have fought boredom with conversation. The funny thing is, though, the conversations always lead to Chase one way or another.

But it's not really awkward, like you'd expect. It's sort of like we're both bonding over a common goal - that common goal being Chase. We're not getting in each other's way, and if anything, it's bringing us closer.

"OH were you in that band he's always talking about?" I asked.

Marcus nodded furiously, "Yeah! He still talks about that?!"

"More than you'd expect." I responded, and he smiled.

Now that our rooms are combined into one slightly bigger room, it's so much more fun to be locked in here. I mean, I could talk to Marcus before, but somehow being able to sit with him and see his face makes it so much better.

Marcus got up, tired of talking I'd assume, and ran to my side of the room. He grabbed a soccer ball and raised it above his head, about to throw it, "Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, before I ran after him, trying to get the ball out of his hands.

We've done stuff like this a couple of times, too, with the toys and such. Sometimes, it would just be a childish game like the one we're playing now, and other times, it would turn in to something slightly resembling a training session. Either way, it kept us busy.

Despite what Chase said last week, this place is _so_ much better than jail. Does jail gift you with a fully stocked fridge and multiple childrens' toys to keep you entertained? Yeah, didn't think so.

The food still drops from the ceiling at breakfast and dinner, but we usually just throw it in the fridge and save it until we need it. We definitely rather eat the fresh berries and the peanut butter that's already in there than the tasteless mashed potatoes. Yes, I know we're gonna run out of that stuff eventually. But we should enjoy it while it lasts, right? Besides, at least this way we'll still have extra bland mashed potatoes we can eat whenever we want.

Though we've been somewhat enjoying our week here, they'll be a couple of times when I'd freak out. Like, this place isn't bad or anything, but how long are we going to be here? No one told us how long our sentence would be.

They can't keep us in here forever, can they? No, but they can. And that's probably what's going to happen. Marcus and I are going to die here. Why wouldn't we? You think they're gonna set us free next month? Yeah, don't think so.

Someone knocked on the door, "Hello?" It was Bree.

Marcus was caught off-guard, so I used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground and yank the ball out of his arms. "Hey!" He yelled, "Cheater!"

Bree knocked again, "Ok, I don't know what y'all are doing in there, but I'm coming in." The door opened and she walked in.

"Hey Bree." Marcus greeted casually.

Bree raised an eyebrow, seeing us piled on top of each other on the ground. I showed her the soccer ball and she nodded slowly.

"Ok." She clapped her hands together and Marcus and I stood back up, "Today's my day to check on you."

Ok so apparently they're assigning people to check on us every week. Or maybe every few days? Not entirely sure. I wondered who else would be checking on us in the future. Adam, surely, since he's Chase and Bree's brother. Or maybe not, since he might not have the brainpower to.

Will Douglas and Davenport check on us? I mean, them two do kinda oversee the entire island. Maybe that's their excuse _not_ to check on us. You'd reckon they're scared of us by now.

What about Leo, and the other students? Do you think Davenport would let students come down here and speak with potentially dangerous criminals?

"Sooo," Bree started, looking around. Her eyes landed on the fridge. She nodded towards it, "That's stocked right? You all have food?" We nodded, and she nodded back, looking around again. "What about water?"

"It's flavorless, but yeah." I responded.

Bree shrugged, "Water's always flavorless."

"Bree?" I heard someone call from outside. "Bree can I talk to them?"

"Why?" She asked turning around, "You got your day last week."

Oh, of course it was Chase. And Bree was speaking about us as if we were a museum exhibit.

Chase was silent for a second, "Because they're my friends?"

Bree laughed a tiny bit, turning back to Marcus and I and whispering, "Sad, is it not?" She turned back around and walked out the door, nodding at us and responding to Chase, "Fine! Just don't get killed!"

Man, does everyone think we're killing machines?

Chase poked his head in and we smiled at him. "Hey." He said, still sounding a bit nervous. He's scared of us. It makes sense.

He walked in and closed the door, making sure it was closed before he sat up against the wall, "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Marcus and I exchanged looks, "For what?" He asked.

Chase looked away, as if he was going through the options, and said, "I don't know."

I laughed, "Why'd you say sorry then?"

"Because I can't help but feel like this is all my fault." He gestured around us, "Like, if I never told you about Krane or trusted you like Leo told me to, then maybe we could've all been friends."

I shook my head, "Now, how would that work?" He was about to respond when I kept talking, "If you never told me anything, I never would've wanted to be your friend."

Marcus nodded, "And if you didn't trust me, you'd probably just be dead now." I shot him a look and he shrugged, "Hey, it's just the truth!"

I ignored him, turning my attention back to Chase, "Besides, who's saying we can't be friends now?" Chase looked away.

"Or more than friends- maybe." Marcus whispered quietly enough so only I could hear.

Except, I wasn't the only one who heard. Chase's head shot in his direction and his expression was a weird mix of soft and scared. "I-" he started, obviously embarrassed. "You- we-"

But then all of a sudden his stuttering stopped, and he stood up, "No." He said sternly, clenching his fist, "I can't trust you." He walked toward the door, "So I won't." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Marcus was silent for a moment before, "We totally lost him, didn't we?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think we did." I just shrugged, "He'll come around."

Will he though? I mean, we have betrayed his trust multiple times. He has a perfect reason not to trust us.

"Ok, yeah," Marcus nosded, not sounding too convinced, "He'll come around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is last chapter and I'm excited!  
> It might take a while to come out. Or maybe it'll come out today. Either/Or.


	10. - + | 10 | + -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! TW suicidal thoughts !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! THERE ARE SUICIDAL THOUGHT-LIKE THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER! If you're sensitive to that stuff, please skip down to Chase's part! Stay safe ❤ !!
> 
> This chapter is really really long and I'm really really sorry! I just really wanted to end this at 10, and even though the chapter's long, it felt kind of odd as separate chapters!
> 
> It also took me all day to write aaa  
> i might've contradicted myself at some point but I tired really hard not to.

**\- | Sebastian | -**

It's been _forever_ since we got thrown in here. I think it's been at least over a year. I'm not entirely sure. "Hey Marcus?" I rolled over on my bed to see that we was leaning against his, playing with a yo-yo, "What day is it?"

This has been a game we've played since the third (or so) week. We started losing track of time around then, and eventually, we just gave up trying. So every once and a while we'll ask the other what day they think it is.

Marcus stared at the ceiling, "I'd say February 12th."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously? To me, it feels like a March 1st."

Marcus shook his head, "Hell if I know."

There has only been 2 occasions when we knew for sure what day it was, so we usually base our guesses around how long it's been since those two days. Those two days, of course, being our birthdays.

Now personally, I didn't expect there to be birthday parties down here in the basement, but apparently there's some sort of celebration.

Bree was the one scheduled to come down to check on us on my birthday. She knocked on the door pretty early in the morning, "Happy birthday Sebastian." She greeted. I wasn't planning on getting out of bed anytime soon, but I shot up when I heard those words?

"What?" I asked, "Already?"

Bree nodded and opened the door. She pulled out her phone and showed me the date, "Yep. August 12th."

I yawned and got out of bed. I heard Marcus roll over and mumble, "So, an August baby, huh?"

Bree nodded, "Leo should be down with the cake-"

"Whatwhatwhatwhat, _Cake?_ " I asked, "We get _cake_ in prison?"

She chucked, "No, silly. You can cake in this basement!"

If I wasn't already woken up enough then, cake was all I need to hear to spring into action.

Leo came down a second or two later, terribly singing happy birthday. The cake was a vanilla cake, with chocolate frosting and those tiny candy letters spelling out _Happy Birthday._

It's good to feel appreciated.

For some reason, it had never occurred to me to ask when Marcus' birthday is, so when Adam came running down the stairs, cake in hand, waking us up a couple months later, I was sort of confused.

Marcus wasn't, though. In fact, he was already awake. I had been noticing that Marcus was waking up early the past few couple of days, but I never thought it was because he knew his birthday was coming up.

Marcus shook me awake, like a child on Christmas morning, "It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" He whispered over and over again.

"How do you know-" But then I opened my eyes to see Adam modeling a pretty strawberry cake with banana frosting and whipped cream.

"So, what day is it?" I had asked, smirking at Marcus, because, unlike _my_ birthday, we had actually developed our day-guessing game by then.

He had smiled and jumped on my bed, sing-songily saying, "It's December 1st!"

To be completely honest, I did _not_ like his cake. But he loved it. And it was his birthday after all.

Now, to me at least, it feels like it's been four or so months since Marcus' birthday. But Marcus seems to think it has been a little less than that. And the thing is, there's no way to figure out who's closer.

Every 3 days, I think, someone comes down to check on us. Sometimes they stay, and have a nifty little chat with us, but other times, they seem sort of in a rush, so they ask if we have enough food and water, before leaving.

At first, it was just the bionic siblings that came to check on us. Then, once it was Douglas, and Davenport followed not far after. Leo once brought down Spin, because he had requested to talk to us. He was actually really fun, I'm glad they allowed him to come down.

Students I haven't even seen before started coming to check on us. New students, I'd guess. Ones that had maybe gotten away when Krane died but had been found by the Davenports.

Once, a short blonde dude came down with Leo. He was pretty cool, but he didn't seem all that interested in me for some reason. Instead, he just asked Marcus what it was like working for his dad back when he was evil. Somehow, I think Marcus enjoyed the whole talk.

Then, after a while, a pattern started forming. I started being able to pick out the people who like me more, the people who liked Marcus more, and the people who were scared of us both. Some people had stopped visiting us all together, and I don't know if that's because they graduated, or because maybe they thought we'd hurt them.

There's one person, though, who we haven't seen since our first week down here. Chase.

Marcus and I still talk about him. A lot. But now it's more along the lines of "I wonder what he's up to?" Some might think he's dead, but no, we don't think that. Because we know that Chase is strong. Besides, he probably just needs his space, right?

I want to see Chase as much as the next person, but deep inside, I know he's doing absolutely fine. He doesn't need us, and we don't need him. That's just the jist of it. I can totally live with it.

Besides, I was the one who was surprised when Chase came down here that first time. Now he's just proving my original point by not coming back down here again.

Between people coming down to check on us and our huge supply of toys, I'd say that I'm still pretty entertained down here. I mean sure, doing the same thing every day does get a little tiring, but hey, it's still better than jail! Or maybe I'm just an optimist. Either way, I'm surviving, aren't I?

Whenever I'm bored, and Marcus doesn't feel like talking (which his happening more and more often; I'm concerned about him), I'll just lie down and take a nap. And every time, I wake up feeling refreshed, and grateful that I'm here instead of alone in a prison cell.

But then again, maybe I'm just an optimist.

* * *

**\+ - Marcus - +**

"Hey Marcus?" Sebastian called, as I played with a yo-yo, leaning up against my bed. We have this huge selection of toys, and for some reason, the yo-yo is the one I've become addicted to. I watched it as it went up, and down, and up, and down... surprisingly I haven't mastered any tricks yet. But I can do that one thing they do in movies where the yo-yo goes zwoom at the camera. Yknow? "What day is it?"

It's been a little more than a year since we've got thrown in here. I'd guess around 1 year, 6 months. But I'm not entirely sure. I've been trying my hardest to keep track of time, but when you only have birthdays to go off of, it's kinda difficult.

I looked at the ceiling, trying to gauge when the last time we played this game was. I'm pretty sure I had said January 29th last time I was asked, and it feels to be like it's only been a week or two since then.

I wish for a calender and a clock so badly. Not being able to know 100% what the day or time is is a terrible feeling. There's almost no routine to my day, and I couldn't even successfully make one without knowing the time.

But my mental clock is extremely good. Maybe it's because I'm an android, or maybe I'm just like that. I feel like my guesses for what day it is are usually closer than Sebastian's. On November 29th, I started waking up early because I just had a feeling my birthday was coming up. And I was right.

"I'd say February 12th." I responded.

"Seriously? To me, it feels like March 1st." He said, his head dangling upside-down on the side of his bed.

"Hell if I know."

Sebastian continued rolling around on his bed like it was a jungle gym, and I just watched him. Sebastian loves this place. He's always bubbly and full of energy, and he seems to always find something new to do. One day he'll read 3 novels, the next day he'll play soccer, and the day after that he'll start doing cartwheels!

And I'll join him, sometimes. For instance, a game of soccer isn't really easy to play by yourself. So I'll play with him. It's fun.

We'll talk some, too. He might tell me about the snippets of things he remembers from when he was one of Krane's minions, and I'll tell him about what I did for Douglas before capturing Adam, Bree, and Chase.

A long time ago, he was reading and atlas, and he asked, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

I didn't know. Like, I knew a bunch of places existed, but I really knew nothing about them. France, Germany, Italy, Canada... they were all just names in my head. And every time I tried to picture them, I could only picture their country flags.

I don't even know _how_ Sebastian knew more about the world than I did, considering him and I had had such simular lives up to this point. But he did.

"I'd go to Peru." He said, "It's cheap."

After that, I started reading the atlas, hoping to maybe learn some things. But its just a bunch of maps!

And I've been finding that stuff like is happening more than you'd imagine. Sebastian is extremely educated. I am not.

I don't understand it in the slightest, especially considering both him and I got our super smarts removed along with our chips. Why does he authentically know more than me?

I've read every book in here, ever since that realization. It's not necessarily that I wanted to be _smarter_ than Sebastian, but I just wanted to know some things. Know what a normal person knows.

Most of the books in here are novels, but they can still teach you something, right?

Well, Sebastian may be smarter than me, but I can sure read faster than him. I read all the books within 2 weeks. So now, once again, there is _nothing_ for me to do.

_Nothing._

I can't do _anything._

I'm useless. Worthless.

I know for a _fact_ that thoughts like these are because of my programming. I'm _programmed_ to be extremely efficient, and currently, I can't do _anything_. So my programming's retailing - making me think I'm worthless so maybe I'll get off my butt and do something.

But I can't do anything! I've done everything in this room at least 12 times by now, and it's just nothing fun anymore! The same thing over and over and over again!

Even talking to Sebastian is starting to get repetitive! There are only so many things he can ask that I can answer!

One thing that does make this experience a tiny bit better is the visitors we seem to get every three days. We never know who it's going to be, or what time of day they're going to come. So I count the days by threes, so at least I know I'll have something to look forward to.

So many people have come to visit us. Leo came on our second week down here and had a really long conversation with us about Janelle. You'd think it would be boring, but I actually really liked getting a snippet into Leo's more personal life, especially considering the fact I never really got to see him as his normal self.

He still doesn't seem to trust us - especially me, - but he says that coming down here and talking to us is like an interesting after-school club. And I think that's a compliment.

A blind girl came down here once, in October I think. Sebastian didn't seem to recognize her, so I recon she was a new girl. She told us how she wasn't here for the attack, but that she understood why we wanted to rid of the Davenports. I assumed that she had probably come down here after some sort of turmoil with one of them, but she was fun to talk to.

And then Daniel.

I had known about Daniel, but only because Dad let it slip out a couple of times. And when I say a couple, I mean a _lot._ He obviously wished he had bonded with Daniel before sending him to get adopted.

Once, he was talking about Daniel, and I asked why i wasn't named Evan or something, since he names his subjects in alphabetical order. He just shot me a look and quietly said, "You were never for sale."

When Daniel first walked into the basement, I didn't recognize him at all. The first and last time I had seen him, he was 9, and I had only seen him in a blurry photograph in his school yearbook, that apparently Douglas bought just for his picture.

Daniel walked in, with Leo by his side, and stared at me. I didn't know if he knew I was technically his brother, but he seemed to have a suspicion.

And then he asked me a bunch of questions about Douglas, and I realized that someone told him I had worked with his dad. I never mentioned that I was his _son_ , though, because I didn't want to be the one who let the cat out of the bag if he didn't actually know yet.

When Daniel had to leave, I just waved to him like any normal person would do. That conversation, though, gave me enough happiness to last me another three months. I don't know what about it made me so happy, but maybe it was just the fact that I finally got to talk to my baby brother.

The one person who I expected to visit us the most, hasn't visited us since that second time. Chase.

Sebastian thinks he just needs space. "He's still scared at us. He'll come when he's ready." I always just nod and agree, because he's probably right. Yeah, Chase is probably still processing things.

No. It's been almost a year. Chase is dead. There's no way he's not! Maybe _at first_ he just wanted space, but space for a year and a half? Yeah, I don't think so. He probably died in a mission.

I explicitly remember Bree coming down to check on us a couple months ago, crying. That was probably the day. That was probably when Chase died.

And I hated to think it. I cried my self to sleep the next few nights, thinking about it, but what other explanation could there be?

I never said anything to Sebastian though. He's just... always so happy and positive, and I can't just crush the poor guys spirit like that! So every time he mentions Chase, I just play along as if I don't think he's dead.

But I'm fairly certain he is, and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Nothing._

I'm bored, unproductive, useless, and tired.

And the worse part is, we don't know how long we're gonna stay down here! Years, decades, centuries? I think we have a life sentence. I mean, we attempted murder, trapped people in a hyrdoloop, and abused basically every power we had! There's no _way_ they're ever letting us go.

I can't do anything. Chase is dead. We're gonna die here.

If we're gonna die here anyway, would there be any harm in ending it now?

But I can't think that kind of stuff. That's unhealthy. Besides, we might get out of here someday, right? Right? Yeah, maybe. I just have to think positive, like Sebastian. Stop thinking negative all the time, cuz that's only gonna hurt _me._

All I really want is to have my life back, you know?

But I'm such a pessimist, aren't I?

* * *

**| + Chase + |**

It's February 14th.

Since our highschool never closed for Valentine's day, we let _our_ students have an off day today.

And I'm really glad we did, everyone seems to be really enjoying it. A lot of students are off on the mainland right now, going on dates with one another. But the couples that stayed here for Valentine's day are having a blast, too. We're setting up a little dance area in the training room, that'll be open for everyone tonight.

Bree and I were currently setting up for the dance. She was blowing up balloons, and I was working on the streamers.

As we worked, Bree rambled about about her new boyfriend, Silas, "Like, I still sorta miss Owen, but how _cool_ is it that I found a _bionic boyfriend._ Wow!"

I couldn't really focus on her or the decorations, though. Because it was Valentine's day, and everyone seemed to have a partner. Bree had Silas, Leo had Janelle, and heck, even Adam decided to go to the dance platonically with Bob!

But you know who doesn't have a Valentine? Chase.

"Chase, are you even listening to me?" Bree asked, accidentally popping a balloon in the process, "You're my brother and- Oh no, Chase, what's wrong?"

That's one thing I absolutely hate about having a sister. They _always_ seem to know when you're upset!

"Nothing." I said sternly, resuming putting up the streamers.

Something was wrong. I was alone on Valentine's day, and the two boys I want to go out with are in the basement. So close, yet so far.

I haven't gone down into the basement since May, when the whole thing happened. I just kept saying things that would make things worse. I almost told them how long they'd be there, I almost told them I still trust them, and I almost told Marcus _I want to be more than friend, too._

But I didn't, thank goodness. Because, if I did, who knows what they'd do with that information! If I've learned anything from all of this, it's that trust is a powerful tool, and I can't just go giving out willy-knilly.

So I stopped seeing them. I couldn't give them any info they could use against me if I wasn't there to say anything, right?

What they don't know, though, is that there's a hidden camera in their cell, and can't can watch them any time I get worried. Some would call it creepy, I would call it protective.

And, I gotta say, Marcus and Sebastian are definitely taking the whole situation differently.

Every once and a while, Adam, Bree or Leo would go down there to check on them, and when they came back up, I would always ask how they were doing. Because I love them, and I really miss them.

I bet they miss me, too, but the cost is worth the price. This way, I won't ever put myself or my family in danger every again because I let something slip.

Bree walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You miss them, don't you?"

Tears were already threatening to fall. Pathetic.

Bree pulled me into a hug and, just like that, I was a walking faucet. I haven't cried once since leaving them, and I don't understand why it's all coming out now. Maybe all it took was Valentine's Day and a hug.

Bree pulled away and said, "You should go. See them, I mean."

"No." I said, "I can't put you and everyone else in danger again!"

Bree shook her head and squeezed my shoulder, "I've been down there, like, a billion times. I really think they've changed, Chase."

"But how can you know for sure?" I asked, shaking Bree's hand off my shoulder, "I believed they were nice before, and all that did was put people in danger."

She shook her head, "I can't know for sure. But they're gonna be released soon, remember? Maybe we-"

"We can't realise them!" I said, probably louder than necessary, "They'll hurt people!"

I could tell Bree was getting irritated, but she kept her voice calm, like a true master, "It's been a year and a half. Even jailmates get released eventually, Chase."

I sighed. I knew the decision was already made, but I can't help but feel like it's the wrong decision. I couldn't change it now, though.

She lightly shoved me, "Go." She said, "I'll work on decorations."

I walked out of the room, and the doors shut behind me. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to put everyone's lives in danger again, just so I can see those boys?

No, I'm not putting everyone in danger. Bree was right, they probably changed. And I would carefully monitor everything I say, just in case they hadn't. But I _was_ going to see them again.

I walked down the steps in to the basement. It was one o' clock, so I assumed they'd both be awake.

I was wrong.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked through the one-way glass, to see that Sebastian was up, reading a book on his bed, and Marcus was napping on the floor. I smiled at them, happy to see that, yes, they were still doing well.

I stood there for a moment, just admiring them. I haven't seen them in over a year, and they've still barely changed. I smiled again. They're both so adorable.

 _Stop_ , I thought, getting myself back on track, _That's creepy. Just go in._

I knocked, and Sebastian looked up. Marcus squirmed in his sleep and I had to keep myself from squealing at how cute that was.

"That's weird," Sebastian whispered, cocking his head a bit to the side, "Someone came to check on us yesterday."

Marcus groaned, rolling over again, "Tell them to go awayyy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Come in."

I bit my lip, bracing myself. Was a really about to- yes, I was. Stop questioning yourself and open the goddamn door.

I opened the door and walked in, standing in the doorway for moment. Sebastian stared at me for a second, "Oh my god." He whispered. I smiled and chuckled, unable to stop myself.

"CHASE!" He finally yelled, jumping off his bed and running towards me, engulfing me in a giant hug. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit; Sebastian and I have been friends for a while, but he's never hugged me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back.

"You're finally here," he said, not pulling away, "I knew you'd come around! I missed you!"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. That's another thing I've missed.

We finally let go of each other and I let my gaze drift to wear Marcus was lying. Except, he wasn't lying down anymore, he was sitting up, against the wall. His eyes were wide and his hand was over his mouth.

He was crying.

"Marcus!" I shouted. Sebastian and I ran up to him and wrapping him in our arms. He continued to cry. This situation must've been hard on him. My guess is it's because of his 'you must be working 24/7' programming.

Marcus spoke shakily in between sniffs, "I thought... you had died."

I tightened my grip around him and whispered, "No, I'm not dead. I'm fine."

Of course there was the underlying voice in my head that was saying, " _You caused this! You should've came more often!_ " But I ignored it and focused more on Marcus for now.

Sebastian backed up and let us two have our moment.

Marcus threw his arms around me and clung somewhat desperately to my shirt, crying into my shoulder.

I just rubbed my hand up and down on his back calmingly, "Shh... we're okay."

I actually had not the slightest clue what I was supposed to be doing in this situation. So I kind of just did what I remember Adam doing to me when I had moments like these as a kid.

"I-" He hiccuped, "I just... really convinced myself you were gone..."

He continued crying, and I just sat there holding him.

"Marcus you should've talked to me!" Sebastian said, and even though he was talking to Marcus, he sounded like _he_ regretted to _him,_ "Man..."

Marcus' tears eventually slowed down, and I pushed him away a little, keeping my hands on his shoulders, "Look at me," I said, smiling ever so slightly, "I'm here, I'm alive."

He did exactly what I told him to do - he looked at me. And suddenly I wished I didn't tell him to do that, because now that he was looking at me, I was looking at him. And he was so sad.

And so cute.

And so close...

" _Or_ _more than friends, maybe."_

That sounded so good to me.

But... I didn't think I could trust them.

Marcus has faked cried in my presence before.

 _This_ was _not_ fake.

He took a deep breath, and I think it was then he too noticed how close we were.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Marcus._

I cupped his cheek with my hand and leaned in, eventually pressing a small kiss on his lips.

And then I pulled back and regretted everything.

Holy shit I just did that. Why did I just do that?

But Marcus looked at me with a small smile on his still-teary face.

And then Sebastian spoke, "Aw man," he said, " _I_ wanted to be your first kiss."

Marcus and I chuckled, and, before even thinking, I asked, "Do you wanna be my second?"

Sebastian made a noise of surprise that _kind of_ sounded like a hiccup. He looked between Marcus and I and saw that we both looked pretty okay with it.

When Marcus saw how reluctant he looked, he said, "Oh come on, I'm not the jealous type." His voice was still quiet from all the crying, but he seemed in a generally better mood now.

"Well... ok." Sebastian finally said, sitting down between Marcus and I to make a really small semi-circle.

To be honest, I didn't really know how to approach this. Sebastian just, what, expected me to kiss him now? I barely even know how kiss! I have _no clue_ how I managed to kiss Marcus!

Luckily, Sebastian seemed to know what he was doing. He pulled me in by my waist and kissed me lightly.

He let go, satisfied even with the little amount of time he got, and I pulled away slightly, looking from him to Marcus to him to Marcus-

I had never kissed anyone before. And I had just kissed two boys, both of which I love and love me. And they both seemed fine with it?

That's Valentine's Day magic, baby!

We sat silently for a moment. Usually, in silence like this, especially after a kiss like that, I would feel awkward. But I didn't. And they didn't look like they felt awkward either. That's so... good.

Sebastian spoke, breaking the silence, "What day is it?"

I smiled, "It's Valentine's Day." I answered for Sebastian, and the two of them immediately blushed and looked away.

I laughed and stood up, brushing my hands off. "Welp," I said, "I should probably go help Bree." Besides, it's not like I wouldn't be seeing these two anytime again soon.

I started walking to the door, but stopped when I heard Marcus call, "Wait!" I turned around to see his eyes glossy again, and Sebastian's arm already on his back, "Are we... ever going to get out of here?"

I smiled. If I had to answer that question just an hour ago, I would've panicked. It seemed so close, and I was so scared of them being able to run free. But Bree was right. They changed. And now I was suddenly really eager to tell them the answer.

"Yep," I said, walking out the door, "See you in training tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it. It is done.
> 
> I'm really bad at kissing scenes, I'm sorry!  
> And the ending kinda sucked but hey! Now you can imagine what happens afterward!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed! This book was so fun to write so I hope it was fun to read too! Might make another book sometime! Love you all!


End file.
